Commercial Release
Finally, this is the news everyone was waiting for. The current Open Beta will be closed tomorrow morning at 8am (GMT+1) and we are going to open the servers for commercial launch after a maintenance. This may take a couple of hours and the servers will be back online during Thursday afternoon. We are going to keep you updated in the forums and chats. So be advised to stay tuned and take part of the first hours in LOCO! Thanks a lot to all for the great feedback and support we could collect during the Closed and now open beta. We got a lot of very productive suggestions from you and now we can present a really nice commercial version of LOCO – Land of Chaos online. Costumes: Each hero can look different and much cooler than you can imagine. These absolutely awesome costumes for each hero will be available in the AP shop. Just have a look around and you will quickly find out that they are a “must-have”. In addition to this ultimate cool style these costumes add 50% more Coins (which is the ingame-currency) to your income after each finished match New Map (Prospect): The “Ruined Arena” is the place where the ancient warriors of the old age met once a year to fight each other for honor. Now this arena has become core of the war “Purgatorium” versus “Nature”. This map will be implemented next week. Please be patient. New Heroes (Prospect): There will be three additional heroes available in LOCO which will be patched during the next weeks. Have a quick look to this video which introduces those three new fellows. For additional information, please find the patchnotes below: General Changes Language Selection Italian, Spanish and Turkish Localizations have been implemented. Please bear in mind the new languages are still in testing. Should you find errors, please kindly let me know. Reputation System In addition to the existing punishments, players with maximum negative reputation now also have to pay a higher fee when registering items for sale in the market. Ignore Function It is now possible to ignore mails, whispers, party invitations and messenger chat. Video Room 4 new guide videos with in-depth information on the topics of skills, hero creation and entry, the mini-map and the status board have been added to aid new players. Lobby and Login The login screen, lobby screen and lobby background music have been changed AP Shop The AP Shop is now open. You can now buy trial hero cards with coins and permanent hero cards with AP. Purchased cards can be sold on the market. You can now buy 3 kinds of Avatars (Costumes) for each hero. Avatars increase the amount of Coins you receive, will extend time limited hero cards and can even reactivate expired heroes! You can now buy 3 types of special mission boards for a limited time You can now buy several convenient items: Entry Change Coupons, Skill Scrolls, Account Inventory Expansion, Nickname Change, Reputation Reset Events All Open Beta Events have ended (Attendance Check Event, Weekly Event) Game Balance Surrendering The surrender mechanic has been reworked to speed up game play and to discourage players from leaving games: It is now possible to surrender if the game has been running for 15 minutes or more and one team has at least two structures less than the enemy team. Battle Commanders Battle commanders now have ranged attacks. Base Points Attack range has been increased from 20m to 23m Defense power has been increased: Crimson Plains from 1500 to 2200 Forest of Chaos from 2000 to 2400 Training Camp & Recalling Spot (Crimson Plains, Recalling Spot) HP have been increased from 2000 to 3000 Received skill damage has been reduced by 50% HP recovery has been increased from 50 HP every 5 seconds to 100 HP every 5 seconds Skill Balance Octavian Holy Shout: It is now possible to move while casting the skill Purify: It is now possible to move while casting the skill Stella Forest’s Protection: It is now possible to move while casting the skill Nosferatu Familiar Vision: Cannot be dispelled anymore Atin Vacuum Crush: MP consumption for every level has been reduced from 150 to 100 Laair Hathy Dangerous Experiment: Now has 3 instead of 2 Levels Level Requirement for Level 3: 16 Description: Inflict 50 damage every second for 10 seconds on enemies by throwing a deadly potion that causes 4 kinds of diseases. (Can be used on targets with skill immunity) Ghost Stalker: Now has 4 instead of 5 Levels Skill Effect Changes The effects for some skills have been changed to improve visual effects and animations. Golden Bell Blue Moon Rising Flash of Punishment Maximum Catharsis Bug Fixes Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented players from intruding their own game after being disconnected VMB Invisibility: The visual effect that was displayed when using the skill has been removed to make it harder to spot her when hidden. Perfect Camouflage: Will now work as intended in “vs Computer” Mode A rare bug that caused weapons to temporarily vanish after being attacked with certain skills has been fixed. Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the combination window to open when pressing certain key combinations Mission Board: A bug that caused Missions to not update properly in some caseshas been fixed Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the death sound to not be properly played Skill tool-tips Skills that cannot be dispelled now display this information in their tool tips. Market The number of registered items will now be properly displayed when registering stacks of items. Category:Gameplay